This invention relates to an automatic pet food dispenser, particularly to one automatically dispensing a definite quantity of pet food at preset times.
Nowadays pets such as dogs, cats, etc. are kept by many people for fun and relax of their minds, but there are inconveniences as follows in feeding them.
1. When the keeper of a pet cannot come home to feed it, it may have not food to eat and starve.
2. When the keeper of a pet will be away for a travel for many days, a pet has to be kept by a friend or a relative temporarily.
3. A pet may be kept by a pet shop when the keeper of the pet are away from home, but the charge may not be cheap, and sometimes a pet may contract some disease from other pets kept in the shop.
And there is a known pet food dispenser disclosed in a Taiwan patent No. 110516, which includes a base, a push plate, a guide cylinder, a cylinder, a cap and a bottom base. When the push plate is pushed by a pet, pet food falls out of the cylinder.
However, the known conventional pet food dispenser has disadvantages as follows in its practical use.
1. It has many components, taking time in manufacturing and assembling, resulting in high cost.
2. A pet must touch and push the push plate to get food falling out of the dispenser, and if a pet has a too low IQ to touch and push the push plate, it may be starved to death, or the keeper has to touch the push plate instead of the pet.
3. A smart pet may play with the push plate to let food fall out, wasting pet food.
4. Food in the dispenser cannot be controlled in its quantity to fall out whenever the push plate is pushed so that a pet may eat too much to affect its health.
5. If the keeper of a pet is to be away from home for days, the pet food dispenser may not be large enough to keep food therein for the pet to eat during the period of time when the keeper is away.